Big Sister
by Kaitia1
Summary: Who is this woman, and why did she leave Konaha all those years ago? This story does involve romance, but not much IrukaXOC NaruXOC Hiatus
1. Who is this woman?

You stared at the village you left 12 years ago. There was Konoha, in all its glory. As you reached the gate, you took the headband you had earned at age twelve, and showed it to the guards. "Come on Aiko!" You called out to the thirteen year old girl with brown hair and startling green eyes.

"I'll be right there Hikari!" Aiko called. You smiled at the girl who was as carefree as a butterfly. You were 25 years old, with butt-length blond hair, and blue eyes. You were wearing an orange battle kimono, your favorite. You were very tired, and all you wanted at the moment was food and a bath. You especially wanted ramen.

The guards let both of you in without saying a word. You immediately walked towards the Hokage's tower. When you reached it, you walked in. You stopped.

"Aiko, wait here."

"Okay!" You reached into your bag, and pulled out the headband that had the symbol of the Fire Nation on it, and tied it around your neck. You were officially a genin, but you had the power of a jounin. You walked into the Hokage's office. The Hokage was sitting at his desk, signing some paper.

"Hokage-sama?" You asked, wondering if he remembered you.

He looked at you very hard, and then gasped. "Hikari?"

"Yay! You remembered me!"

"I could never forget you, Hikari," He said, looking at you sadly.

"I have completed my twelve years of training, as you can see."

"Yes, I was expecting you any day now."

"I would like to rest a while, and then I'll come back here. I also wanted to see my little brother."

"Of course. Come back here in three days, and I'll have a mission waiting."

"Thank you!" You squealed, while running across the room and hugging him.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in three days."

You smiled brightly. "I'll be here! I missed missions. I also would like to tell you that I am now at jounin level. I would also like the keys to my manor."

"Of course," He said, throwing the keys to you

"Thanks old-man!" You squealed again, caught the keys, and ran out the doors to his office.

_They are so much alike, _the Hokage thought, while looking back at his papers.

"Come on Aiko, I got the keys to the house! After we get settled in, we can go to the hot-springs."

"Coming Hikari!" Aiko trotted after you, giggling. She had never seen a village. However, under that carefree attitude, there was a tremendous power.

Later

"Here we are!" You called, staring at your manor. I looked just like it always did, big, blue, and gold. You walked up to the door, and opened the door. Everything looked like it did 12 years ago. You squealed and ran up the stairs to your room. There it was, all gold and pink, just like you left. You smiled, and threw your bag on the bed. "Aiko, you have the room over there," You said, pointing.

"OK!" Aiko yelled, ecstatic.

You walked down the hall, past the guest bedrooms. At the door at the end of the hall, you turned right, and walked into the nursery. You smiled sadly at what should have been where your little brother's room. You backed out, and walked in the doors at the end of the hall. This was your parent's bedroom. You walked up to the bed, and stuffed your face into the comforter, smelling your parents. You started crying. You cried there for about fifteen minutes before, exercising supreme willpower, stood up, and stopped crying. You walked out the door, and called to Aiko to get her swimsuit, you were going to the hot springs.

Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be longer. Review please.


	2. Naruto

At the hot springs

You lowered yourself into the water, hissing as it moved over your wounds. Once you were up to your neck, you sighed in bliss. Aiko was next to you, staring into the water, trying to use her bloodline-trait to scry. You smiled, and told Aiko that we were here to relax, not train. She smiled, and closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water.

You stayed like that for a few hours, until you started hearing muffled noises outside the walls. You shrugged, thinking of when you used the hot water to train on the water-walking technique. You wondered if you knew them, so you activated the second level of your bloodline trait, kenzan ranpu. This level allowed you to see through things. Your eyes turned gold, and started to glow. The most immediate thing you saw was an old frog hermit, peeping through a peephole into the girls hot springs.

You immediately deactivated your kenzan ranpu, and screamed. Everyone looked at you like you were crazy. You glared at the spot on the wall that the old man was behind. You walked up to the peep hole, still underwater, and poked your finger through the hole, successfully poking the old man in the eye. He yelled, and everyone in the hot spring got up and ran. You stood all the way up, and walked out the door. You walked over to your locker, and put on your clothes. You then walked outside to the wall that the old man was behind. The old man was holding his eye, and there was a boy behind him, yelling at him for being a pervert. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. You swooned, and dropped in a dead faint.

3 hours later

You woke up to blinding light. You blinked, waiting for your pupils to adjust. Once they did, you looked around. There was Aiko, sitting in a chair by the wall, softly snoring. You were about to say something when the doctor walked in. He smiled at you and said, "You'll be fine. You also have some visitors, would you like to see them?" You blinked, then nodded.

"Ok then, here they are."

In walked the old man, staring at you, and the young boy who was with him. You stared at the boy, and said, "Hello, my name is Hikari. Yours?" The boy answered, saying," Hi! This is Jiraiya-sensei, and I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" You gaped at both of them. You addressed the smaller of both amazements, and looked at Jiraiya, who was gaping at you. "The sannin?"

"Yep that's me!" Jiraiya said, still staring at you.

"I don't care if you're a sannin, get your eyes of me, you pervert!"

Jiraiya blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Umm….. Naruto?" You asked.

"Ya!?"

"Do you know your parents?" If he said no, you would probably faint again.

Naruto looked at you, a tremendous sadness in his eyes. "No, I don't."

You swooned, trying to hold onto consciousness. Naruto ran over to you, asking, "Are you alright Hikari?"

You smiled, and gained control of yourself. _I wonder if I should tell him?_

"I'm all right." _I'll tell him, as soon as that pervert gets out of here. _You glared at the pervert, and said," I want to talk to Naruto privately, please?" You smiled seductively. Jiraiya gasped, and said, "Of course, I couldn't refuse such a beautiful face." He walked out the door.

"Naruto, would you like to know my full name?"

"I guess, why does it matter?"

You smiled at his ignorance, and answered, "It matters all right. My full name is..." You stuttered a little, and then continued. "My full name is Hikari, Uzumaki Hikari."

You watched as Naruto gasped. You could see the cogs in his brain working. "Does that mean you're my mother?..." He said, an odd look on his face, like he was expecting you to say ha-ha, I got you. Then you realized what he had said. "Eeeeeeew!!! I am most certainly not your mother!! I'm your….. big sister."

The reaction you got was not what you were expecting. He was glaring at you with all of his might.

"Stop trying to trick me!! My family is dead! I thought I told you guys not to do this!"

After this outburst, he sank to the ground and started to cry.

"What do you mean?" You asked, confused. He stood up and glared at you.

"You've already done this before, and I'm not going to fall for it again!"

You gasped. "P-people have pretended to be part of our family to hurt you?" At this, he stood up. "Our?"

You felt something over come you. It was the most anger you had ever felt, the anger of a big sister protecting her little brother. You growled. Your vision was going red.

"Uhhhh… Hikari, you're scaring me!!"

You sighed and your vision returned to normal. "Fine, I'll get revenge on who did this later."

"Y-you really a-are my-y big sis-sister?" Naruto asked, looking like he was about to break down.

"Yes."

Naruto did something very unexpected. He glomped you! "Woohoo!!! I have a big sister!!!"

"Naruto, calm down. We're in a hospital remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto answered, looking ashamed of himself.

"Well the best way you can make it up to me is to take me for ramen!!"

"You like ramen too?"

"Yep, and I bet I can eat more than you!" You stuck your tongue out at him.

"I bet you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can! And that's final," You said, exercising your rights as a big sister. This earned you a pout from Naruto. At this point, Jiraiya walked in. He seemed to be somber compared to what he was like before.

"You listened in, didn't you?" You asked, already knowing the answer to your question.

He smiled sadly, and said, "Yeah."

"I was going to tell you anyways, so don't worry," You said, wondering why he was sad.

"Good!" He said perking up. It was then when you realized why he was sad. He wasn't happy having a pretty girl mad at him! You glared. He squirmed under your gaze, and then said, "Now Naruto, who would you rather have teach you?"

"I'd rather have Hikari, you are too perverted for me," Naruto answered.

"It's your choice," Jiraiya said.

You broke in, saying, "I'll train you while I'm here Naruto. But Jiraiya can teach you while I'm on missions."

"Yay!!" Naruto yelled, obviously happy.

"Shhh Naruto!" You said.

"Oops, sorry," Naruto answered in a whisper.


	3. Iruka

Next day

You had shown Naruto the Uzumaki manor. He was amazed, especially when you said that it would be all his. You also told him how he and you were the last Uzumakis left alive. You had been all over the world, and hadn't met another Uzumaki.

"Now Naruto, lets go for that ramen you promised me."

"Yay! Ramen!"

At the ramen stand

You looked at all the ramen. You chose the veggie ramen, wanting to keep your slim figure. Naruto ordered what he always did, and you sat down to eat. Before you could say anything, Naruto had already ordered two more. You quickly told him that you were only paying for your ramen, and he had to pay for his own.

"What!? You're so mean," Naruto pouted.

Just then someone walked up to the ramen stand. It was Aiko, her hair wet, and her face red, like she had just finished taking a shower. She glared at me.

"You left me in the hospital!" She yelled.

"You were tired, and I was letting you sleep." You answered calmly. It was then that Aiko noticed Naruto, who was staring at her. She blushed a deep red, and then asked, "Is this your little brother?

"Yes it is. Naruto, Aiko. Aiko, Naruto," You said introducing them. Aiko was blushing, and Naruto was staring.

"You're v-very pretty Aiko," Naruto said, much to everyone's surprise.

Aiko blushed even harder, and answered, "Th-thank you, Naruto."

You smiled. _Young love._ Just then, someone else walked up to the ramen stand.

"Iruka-chan?" You asked, staring at him. You then promptly glomped him. He squirmed, and then stared at you like you had two heads. "You don't remember me?" You pouted.

He blinked, and then blushed a deep red.

"Yay! You do remember me!" You yelled happily. Naruto and Aiko had a confused look on their faces, while Iruka blushed even harder.

You answered Naruto and Aiko's unasked question. "Well, when I left, I gave Iruka-chan a goodbye kiss." You smirked evilly. If it was possible, Iruka blushed even harder than before. Naruto and Aiko burst out laughing.

"Hikari?" Iruka asked.

"What?"

"You're squishing me!!" Iruka yelled. You stood up, and helped Iruka up

Naruto then asked, ruining the good mood, "Why did you leave?"

Your eyes darkened, and answered, "I tell you later, Naruto."

Then your eyes brightened again as you looked at Iruka. "Iruka-chan, will you go out with me?" You asked, happy that you could finally ask your childhood crush that question.

Iruka grinned and answered, "Yes."

"Thanks Iruka!!!" You yelled.

Iruka looked at the sky, and said, "Sorry, I have to go, the Hokage wants to see me. I'll pick you up tonight at seven thirty, ok?"

"Ok!"

Iruka, still blushing, walked of in the direction of the Hokage's office. Naruto stared at you, then at Iruka's back. "You like him don't you?" Aiko asked.

"Yep!" You answered, still grinning at the thought of going out with your crush. Even after all these years, Iruka was still as hot as ever, especially that scar.

"Now Aiko, go to the academy, where you should receive your ninja headband. I ordered it for you." Aiko squealed at this, and ran off.

"Naruto, come with me. I have a few things I want to tell and teach you." At this, you walked off into the forest towards your secret training spot. Once you got there, you smiled. It was the same as always, the scarred tree, the beaten rock, the pond.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This is my secret training spot. I used to come here every day to train. Now Naruto, tell me, do you know anything of the two Uzumaki bloodline traits?" You asked.

"We have blood line traits?!" Naruto asked, obviously surprised at this.

"I'll take that as a no. Our first bloodline trait is called kenzan ranpu. There are three stages to it. The first stage, the easiest to manage, allows you to see everything without the influence of light or shadows. This is very helpful if you are searching for something. The second stage allows you to see through inanimate objects, like rocks or trees. This is supremely helpful, but you have to be careful not to run into anything, because you can only see a faint outline of the thing you are looking through. The third stage, which even I don't have, allows you to see people's soul. You can gauge if people are pure or twisted, or in the middle. You can also see their memories. From there, you can tell whether people are your enemy or not."

"Wow…."

"Ya."

"Why don't you have the third stage?" Naruto asked, curious.

"To gain the third stage, you have to sacrifice everything for someone you love, even your life. Very few people get the third stage, because sacrificing everything includes throwing yourself in front of someone to stop the blow that is coming for them."

"I guess that means Iruka-sensei would have it, if he were an Uzumaki."

You looked at Naruto curiously. "Why is that?"

"He threw himself in front of me to protect me from a weapon. He could of died." Naruto looked very sad, and you had no idea why.

"My Iru-kun!! Who hurt him, and when did this happen?" You glared at the ground, scaring Naruto.

"It was Mizuki, who's gone, and it was when I learned about…… him."

You were surprised, and sad. "Mizuki always was jealous of Iruka. He had a crush on me, and I had a crush on Iruka. And who is him?"

Naruto gaped at you. "You don't know?"

"Umm… no…. Who is him?"

"The nine-tailed fox."

"I heard about him. It made me really sad to hear about it when I visited a year after I left. They said that they had vanquished him. I left a few minutes after you were born, wanting to see my brother before I left. Then I came back a year later. You probably don't remember me. I realized when I came back that I had just missed the near destruction of our village."

"You really don't know?" Naruto asked, still disbelieving.

"Nope. Hey, wasn't the fox sealed in a newborn baby?" Naruto stared at you, tears in his eyes.

"Ya, he was. And that baby was me." Naruto started to cry silently. "You think I'm a monster now, don't you? That's what Mizuki said. He said I was the nine-tailed fox." The tears came harder, still silent. "Everyone else did then, except Iruka-sensei."

You stared at Naruto in shock, and then sympathy. "No, Naruto, I don't think you're a monster." Then you became very mad. Your vision going red, you punched the tree over and over again, so you wouldn't rip the village apart. _They think he's a monster! How dare they hurt my little brother like that!_

Naruto stared at you, fear in his eyes. You happened to glance at him. His eyes were filled with fear. You immediately stopped punching the tree, and tried to calm down. You walked over to him, and hugged him, breathing in his scent. He smelled just like your parents. Naruto and you stood like that for a few minutes before you had calmed down enough and he had stopped crying.

"Hey didn't you say there were two Uzumaki bloodline traits?" Naruto asked.

You looked at him, and answered. "Yes. The second one is a self-healing technique. It covers your body in light. This heals you to a certain extent. This technique is called chiyu ranpu." You demonstrated, healing the cuts on your knuckles. "However, it takes a lot of chakra. Do you want to see kenzan ranpu?"

"Ya!"

You turned on the internal switch to the first stage. Your eyes immediately turned gold. You looked around. Everything was very clear, you could see things you couldn't see before.

"Naruto, throw this ring into the air with your eyes closed. I'll close my eyes too. I bet you ten bowls of ramen that I'll find it first," You said, handing Naruto the ring. You both closed your eyes.

"I've thrown it." Naruto said, before opening his eyes. You opened yours, and glanced around, immediately spotting the ring. You glanced at Naruto, who was searching through the grass franticly. You walked lazily over to the ring, and picked it up.

"I have it, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the ring in your hand. Wow! Was all he could say.

"Second stage," You said, slipping the ring on your finger, and turning on the second switch in your head. Your eyes glowed.

"Now, I'll close my eyes, and you hide that rock behind a tree. I'll find it immediately."

"Ok" You closed your eyes.

A few seconds later Naruto said, "I hid it."

You opened your eyes and glanced around. There it was, behind the rock. "Naruto, stop trying to trick me by putting it behind the rock," You said, annoyed.

Naruto blushed, and said, "Sorry."

You smiled and asked, "Well what do you want to do now?"

Naruto jumped up and said, "I want you to teach me how to use kenzan ranpu!!"

"All right. First of all, you must focus chakra to the back of your head, and then you will feel a switch. Turn it on by using your chakra. That's the best I can explain it. After that, it takes a lot of training to flip the second switch, and you know how to get the third stage."

"Cool!" Naruto closed his eyes, and focused his chakra to the back of his head. "I'm not feeling anything," He said, obviously disappointed. You walked over to him, and poked a chakra enhanced finger at a certain spot on the back of his head. You let the charka slide from you into him, and asked, "Do you feel it now?"

"Yah I do!"

"Well then, using your charka, try and push the switch upwards."

"I will." And he tried his hardest. All he could do was get the switch about halfway up. You knew immediately that his problem was not chakra capacity, but chakra control.

You smiled, and said, "It took me a few weeks to get the switch all the way up. Don't worry, you'll get it."

Naruto smiled back at you, feeling truly happy for one of the few times in his life.

"That should be enough training for one day. Come on, I'll take you for ramen," You said.

Naruto promptly glomped you, grinning like he was the happiest person on earth. Then he seemed to remember something, and stopped smiling.

"What is it Naruto? Are you mad at me?" You asked, wondering why he had stopped smiling.

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

You immediately knew what he meant. Tomorrow was the day the nine tailed fox attacked, and this was when all the villagers decided they could hurt Naruto. "I'll protect you, even if it means fighting the whole village."

Naruto nodded and then said, "That's most likely what will happen."

You glared at the tree next to you. If looks could kill, the tree would be withered and dead by now. "Fine," You said, severely annoyed that the village could be so heartless.

"Lets go for ramen, Naruto."

"Awesome!!" Naruto glomped you, trying to get you to cheer up. It wasn't working very well, but for his benefit, you smiled.


	4. Gaara

AN: All righty, just wanted to tell you this is going to be written in a different way from now on. You'll get it when you read. Thanks to my first reviewer for this story, **Akanishi-san**

**Here ya go:**

At the ramen stand

"Hey Naruto, don't you owe me ten bowls of ramen?"

Naruto grimaced. "I was hoping you would forget." He pulled out his wallet, and handed Hikari enough money for ten bowls of the yummy food. She smiled evilly and took the money. Once she ordered the ramen, Hikari looked at Naruto. Of course, he was drooling over her ramen.

"Stay away from my ramen Naruto!" Hikari yelled. Just then, she realized what time it was. _Shoot! I only have half an hour to get ready for my date with Iruka!_

"Never mind Naruto, eat all the ramen you want. I have to get going!" Hikari quickly ran off towards the house, leaving a happy Naruto behind her.

At the house

Hikari looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked gorgeous! She was wearing a sky blue dress kimono with matching gloves. Her hair was up in a flip-flop, a ponytail with a diamond shaped hole of hair above the hair tie. Also, Hikari were wearing a necklace with a silver horse on it. The horse's eyes were sapphires. Aiko had helped with the hair, and now she was sitting on the bed, gazing at Hikari.

"I want to be as pretty as you one day, Hikari," Aiko said, awed.

"Thank you Aiko! I'm sure you'll be much prettier than I am."

"No I won't. You will always be much more pretty than me."

Just then the doorbell rang. It was Iruka. "Wish me luck Aiko," Hikari said, nervous.

"Good luck."

Hikari walked down the steps, feeling like a princess. All would pause and look at her when she passed. She were the most gorgeous woman on earth, and everyone looks at her. When she opened the door for Iruka, his draw dropped. _How is she so pretty?_

At first, all Hikari could see was flowers. Beautiful carnations that must of cost a lot of money. Once you took the flowers, she smiled at him. And then stared at him. _He's so hot!! He's even hotter than he was._

"Thanks Iruka," She said, still in awe of his hotness.

"You're welcome Hikari," Iruka said.

You stepped out the door, aware of Aiko looking out the window at both of you. "So where are we going Iruka?" Hikari asked.

"I was thinking we could go for dinner, then a walk in the park. Is that ok?"

"That sounds very nice."

After dinner

"Thanks for the meal Iruka," Hikari said.

"You're welcome. It was worth it, because I was with you." The dinner had been very expensive, and Iruka didn't care one bit. Even though it was the most expensive he could afford, it still wasn't worth Hikari.

Both people were walking in the park, when Hikari heard the swings squeaking. She pulled Iruka to that part of the park. There was a boy, about thirteen years old, swinging on the swings. He had a Suna headband on, so Hikari quickly masked her chakra signature, Iruka doing the same. She stared at the boy. He had red hair, sea foam colored eyes that were ringed with kohl and had a steely sort of insane look in them, and strangest of all, the character for "love" tattooed on his forehead. There was a gourd leaning on a tree near him. Iruka immediately recognized the boy.

"That's Gaara, Hikari. He is very dangerous. We should leave."

"No," Hikari said, intrigued by the look in the boy's eyes. That was when she felt it. Two chakra signatures were coming from him. Sort of like Naruto, only different. _I guess since a demon is sealed in Naruto, there must be a demon in this boy too._ The look in that boy' eyes though. It spoke of loneliness, anger, hatred, and something only he knew. Then you saw something odd. There was no love in those eyes, none at all. It was like those eyes were devoid of any love, or even like. But most of all, there was pain.

AN: Sorry its so short! Heh….


End file.
